Harry and Alice Potter PART 1
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: What if Alice and Harry were twins? One day Bella comes home with a package for Alice, in the package is a letter from Howards. So Alice and the Cullen go to the school. While at the school Alice has the same classes at her twin brother Harry. What if on the first day the twins met again. What if Alice starts to turn into a witch? Will the Cullens find out about Alice or not? R
1. Chapter 1

**ACPOV (Alice Cullen)**

Well today is just another normal day here at the Cullens home, Carlisle is in his office, Esme is in the graden, Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, Edward and Bella are out hunting, Jasper and I are just here sitting on the couch, and Nessie is at La Push with Jacob and the pack.

Hi my name is Alice Cullen I am 18 years old, I have short black hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. But sometimes I feel like I have a brother named Harry Potter I think, and a mother named Lilly and a father named James Potter before and sometimes I almost feel like I was something else all my life.

Bella came in, she sat a folder into my lap, the folder was white, on the front of the letter in big black ink it had my name:

**_ALICE POTTER_**

**_FORKS, WASHINGTON_**

**_IN THE LIVING ROOM OF THE CULLEN HOME_**

Who the heck is Alice Potter?

Then I heard Edward say, "FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

I said, "THAT WAS SUPPOST TO BE MY LINE!"

Then everyone came in, Carlisle said, "Edward what is this about?"

Eddie said, "Alice?"

Then everyone turned to me, I just stairred at the package in my lap wondering what it has in it, then Esme said, "Alice honey what do you got there?"

Then I had a flashback:

* * *

_**START OF FLASHBACK**_

_I was in a room, the room was so small, in the middle was a bed, the walls were blue, in the conner was a closet. Someone said, "Alice?"_

_Then I said, "Mommy?"_

_Then I heard a boys say, "Alice over here!"_

_I said, "Harry where are you?"_

_Someone said, "Alice and Harry Potter get over here right now!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

What?

What just happened?

Why did someone call me Alice Potter?

Who was Harry Potter?

Why did I call someone 'mommy'?

Who was 'mommy'?

Then Jasper said, "Alice honey what's wrong?"

I said, "I don't know, I don't know maybe I am just seeing things that are just random."

Then Esme said, "Alice what do you have there?"

I looked down and saw the letter still siting on my lap, then I opened the package, and I said, "It's a letter from Hogwarts."

Then I pulled the letter out and it said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Cullens,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

I said, "Oh well I guess this is a school then and we're all going to then."

Just then eight owls flew in, and I kept on reading and it said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set of glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope set_**

**_1 brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Then I sarted to pass the letter around, and I said, "NO ONE EATS THE ANIMALES!"

Then Edward said, "Alice what happened before you opened the package? Because I saw that everything in your head were all fuzzy. So can you tell us what happened please?"

I said, "I think I just had a human or something kind of memory because someone said 'Harry and Alice Potter' and I really don't know what just happened."

Bella said, "Shit man we have wear black robes ok either this Hogwarts place is really emo or either they are all trying to be just like the Volturi."

Rosalie said, "Ok that was just wrong and I agree Bella."

Then Carlisle said, "Alice do you think that we should ever go?"

Then I had a vision:

* * *

**_START OF VISION_**

_We were all at the school, I was no were instead I was with a boy, man, and a women._

_The boy said, "Alice?"_

_I said, "Yes can I help you?"_

_The woman said, "I think we should all head on home and we will explain."_

_I said, "Explain what to me, where is this 'home', who are you, what's going on?"_

_The man said, "Alice please."_

_I said, "Ok let me go back to my family please?"_

_Then the boy said, "This is your family Alice Potter."_

_The man said, "Now come let us go home."_

_I said, "Wait is that you Harry Potter?"_

_The boy said, "Yes it is me."_

_So me, the boy, the woman, and the man went outside, into a car, and then that's when I knew I was beening taken away from my family._

**_END OF VISION_**

* * *

What?

What the heck is going on here?

Why was I with a boy, women, and a man?

Who the heck is Harry Potter?

Why wasn't I with my vampire family?

Where was my vampire family anyway?

Who is the woman and the man?

Why did the boy called me Alice Potter?

Who is Alice Potter anyway?

Where was this home at?

For all I know I had something to do with Hogwarts, this Harry Potter boy, the woman, and the strange man.

But then again I was in a flashback that just came so suddenly.

And I think I also have a twin brother named Harry Potter I think.

I also think I have a human life outside this vampire life as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**HPPOV (Harry Potter)**

Well I just got back home from school, and yet again another food fight and it wasn't me this time, I am with my mother Lilly Potter and my father James Potter.

Well today I had sent a letter to Alice and I don't know how I even sent the letter.

Hi there my name is Harry Potter, sometimes I wish I would at least find my twin sister, she was with us ever since she was thirteen years old and then she disappeared from us, then she doesn't return home.

All my life I aways wonder where she is, what happened to her, why she left us, and when she had disappeared from her REAL family.

My mom Lilly said, "Oh Harry it has now been five years since Alice had disappeared from her family."

I said, "I know mother."

My father James said, "Oh I miss Alice so much."

I said, "Ok I know mother and father I know just don't worry about it someday she will return home and we could be one big happy family."

Father said, "Harry did you send something?"

I said, "Ok so I did send something to somebody this morning."

Father said, "Who and what did you send?"

I said, "I sent a letter to someon named Alice Cullen I think and also on the letter I had changed the last name to Potter and so I just hope that Alice gets the letter."

Mother said, "Do you guys think she got the letter?"

Father said, "I think you did the right thing son but I also think you also sent the letter to the wrong person."

I said, "Yeah I think you're right father I think I might have sent the letter to the wrong person."

Then my phone rang, so I picked it up, looked at the ID and it said: _Alice Potter_.

So I said, "Hello?"

Then a sweet voice said: **Hi my name is Alice Cullen and I was just calling because I had this number on my phone and I don't know how the number got on to my phone**

I said, "Well did you look at the name?"

She said: **Well yes but who is this?**

I said, "Well this is Harry Potter, the son of Lilly and James Potter, and the twin brother of Alice Potter can I help you with something?"

Then she hung up on me.

What?

Who was Alice Cullen?

Alice Cullen?

It sounds a lot more like Alice Potter?

The voice sounded farmiliare to me, but who was she really?

Mother said, "Harry who called?"

I said, "Someone named Alice Cullen but here on my phone it says Alice Potter."

Then I went up to my room, my room was so big, in the middle was a bed, the walls were blue, in the conner was a closet.

While in my room I thought about two things right now.

Number one: my sister might be still out there somewhere.

And number two: that Alice Cullen sounded a lot like my twin sister Alice Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACPOV (Alice Cullen)**

Well after our family meeting I went for a walk without Jasper because I needed to be alone so here I am just taking a short walk.

Then I pulled out my cell phone in wich I had this thing for a long time I don't remember where I got this but somehow I know how to use this, so I just wanted to check and see if I have all the vampires numbers in my phone.

Well when I got to the letter _P_ I saw four names.

The names were _Alice Potter, __Harry Potter, James Potter,_ and _Lilly Potter_.

Who is Harry Potter?

Who is Alice Potter?

Who is James Potter?

Who is Lilly Potter?

Where did these names come from?

How did I get these names in here?

What's going on here?

Then I looked around my phone and I noticed two words in the back of the phone.

The two words said:

_Alice Potter_.

What?

Who was Alice Potter?

Wait is this even my cell phone?

Who's cell phone is this?

Then Bella said, "Hey pixie!"

I looked up, I saw Bella, Edward, and Jasper standing in front of me, and so I said, "Hey guys I thought you were all hunting?"

Jasper said, "Honey what's wrong?"

Instead of answereing his question I left like I needed to call someone.

I called the first name on the list:

_Harry Potter_

After one rang, a boy answered the phone, and he said: **Hello?**

I said, "Hi my name is Alice Cullen and I was just calling because I had this number on my phone and I don't know how the number got on to my phone"

He said: **Well did you look at the name?**

I said, "Well yes but who is this?"

He said: **Well this is Harry Potter, the son of Lilly and James Potter, and the twin brother of Alice Potter can I help you with something?**

Then I hung up on the boy, what just happened?

What?

That boy sounded farmiliar to me like he was someone that I knew all along.

Who was he?

Son?

Twin brother?

Then I just figured it out but I needed to be alone, so I just ran back home, into me and Jasper's room, and just sat on the bed.

I could only think of three things right now.

Number one: that boy sounded like Harry Potter.

Number two: I am Alice Potter.

And number three: I have another family out there, and I am not human or a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**HPPOV (Harry Potter)**

Today we will be getting like eight new students, so right now me, mother, and father are the first ones on the platfrom were the boats will be stopped.

Just then three boats came into view and we all saw the new students.

There were two ladies with blonde hair, one was really yong, while the other had to be the most beautiful person, they were both siting in the first boat with two men, one looked like the most huge man I had ever seen, he had black short hair, there also was the most shorties gilr, with black hair, beside her was a male who looked like he was in pain, there was also a girl with brown hair, there was also a man with bronzes hair, and then I noticed that all the new students all had pale skin, and gold eyes.

Then I heard one of the girls say, "Holy shit I think we had arrived at a _soon-to-be-Volturi_ school, Alice are you sure we're at the right school?"

Then I heard the short girl say, "I agree with you on that one and Bella yes I am sure."

The male who was sitting beside her said, "Alice I think you should stay beside me at all times ok."

Wait did he just say Alice?

Alice?

Alice?

Alice?

Alice?

As in Alice Potter?

My twin sister Alice Potter?

Just then I saw one of the other males looked at me with a confused look on his face.

Then Alice said, "You know I always will Jasper."

When the boats had stopped in front of us the new students got out of the boats, then the first male said something to the rest of the new students and they all nodded.

Then I saw her, she looked just I had rememberd, she had black hair maybe she cut it, she had pale skin, gold eyes, hart-shape face, she was short just like I had rememberd.

Just then Mr. Dumbledore came in the front of the group to were me and my parents were standing, he turned to the new students and he said, "Welcome first-years! Welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry! My name is Albus Dumbledore. But please be free to call me Mr. Dumbledore."

Then one of the other males said, "Hi my name is Carlsile Cullen and this is my family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice."

Then everyone gasped including me and my parents.

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Oh my! Well can we see one of your family members please?"

Carlsile said, "Sure who would you like to see."

Then Hedwig said, "Well then I think we should pick Alice."

Then male who was standing beside Alice moved to the front of her, and he said, "No! I won't let any of you touch her!"

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Please it is vary importent?"

Carlisle said, "Jasper please let her go."

Then one of the males said, "It will be alright Jasper just let her go."

So Jasper moved and Mr. Dumbledore walked up to her, he said, "Alice?"

Alice said, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Please come with me my dear one."

So Alice took Mr. Dumbledore's arm, when she took her first step out of the family, me, and my parents ran over to her, took her in our hands then we all just ran away from the big crowed and the family who were trying to get Alice back.

But in truth her real name is Alice Potter and for that she is really my twin sister so our family is compleate now.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACPOV (Alice Cullen)**

When we had arrived at the school, I saw a little family standing in the front of a big large group who were clapping for us.

Bella said, "Holy shit man I think we just arrived at a _soon-to-be-Volturi_ school, Alice are you sure we're at the right school?"

I said, "I agree with you at that one and Bella yes I am sure."

Jasper said, "Alice I think you should stay beside me at all times ok."

I said, "You know I always will Jasper."

Then the boats had stopped in front of the little family, we all got out of the boats, then Carlisle said, "Ok so from now on I want everyone to act human all right."

Then we all nodded, then I saw him, he looked just me but now I am a vampire, he had short black hair just like me, he had pale skin, blue eyes, hart-shape face just like me, and he was short just like me.

Just then a man with a long white beered came out from the group, then he had stopped just beside the little family, then he turned to us and he said, "Welcome first-years! Welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry! My name is Albus Dumbledore. But please be free to call me Mr. Dumbledore."

Carlisle said, "Hi my name is Carlisile Cullen and this is my family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice."

Just then everyone including the little family gasped when Carlisile had said my name.

The Mr. Dumbledore said, "Oh my! Well can we see one of your family members please?"

Carlsile said, "Sure who would you like to see."

Then someone said, "Well then I think we should pick Alice."

Wait what?

Why do these people want me for?

What did I do?

Then Jasper moved to the front of me, and he said, "No! I won't let any of you touch her!"

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Please it is vary importent?"

Carlisle said, "Jasper please let her go."

Edward said, "It will be alright Jasper just let her go."

So Jasper moved and Mr. Dumbledore walked up to me, he said, "Alice?"

Wait what?

How did he know my name?

Then I said, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Please come with me my dear one."

What?

Is this man crazy?

I still don't know what's going on here?

How dose he know my name?

So I took Mr. Dumbledore's arm, when I took my first step out of the Cullen family, the little family ran over to me, took me into their hands then we all just ran away from the big crowed and the Cullen family who were trying to get me back.

But in truth my real name is Alice Potter and for that Harry Potter is really my twin brother but I also felt like this little family is compleate now.

And then I never saw my crazy vampire family again after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**HPPOV (Harry Potter)**

When we were finally out of the family's sight we inside the Grand house, then I said, "Mother I think we got the right person this time."

Mother said, "Well Harry introduce yourself."

I said, "Alice?"

She said, "Yes can I help you?"

Mother said, "I think we should all head on home and we will explain."

She said, "Explain what to me, where is this 'home', who are you, what's going on?"

Father said, "Alice please."

She said, "Ok let me go back to my family please?"

Then I said, "This is your family Alice Potter."

She laught like we were telling her a good joke, then when she stopped, she said, "Well then this little family sure knows how to make grate jokes."

Mother said, "No my child we're not joking arround."

Father said, "Now come let us go home."

She said, "Wait is that you Harry Potter?"

I said, "Yes it is me."

So me, Alice, mother, and the father went outside again, into a car, and then that's when I knew we were takeing Alice from her _so-call-family_.

While in the car I said, "Alice?"

She looked at me with such pitty and she said, "_What_?"

Why was she acting like this?

Where did she get this from?

Who did she learnt this kind of thing from?

Then I said, "This must be strange to you but I am Harry Potter, these two poeple are our parents, their names are Lilly and James Potter, and you are my twin, and their daughter."

Her eyes widened, she said, "So you mean you were the boy who I was talking to on the phone that last time? And _James you should have at least been killed by now why are you still alive_?"

I just nodded, and she said, "Can I at least my family?"

Who dose she think she is?

Why does she want to talk to them?

What have they ever done for her for the last nineteen years?

And why was she saying bad things to our father?

What dose she even talking about?

Then I said, "Alice you can't call them that, in fact they were never your _so-called-family_, you are a Potter not a _Cullen_!"

She looked sad, she turned to the window, and we all heard her sobbing, then I saw a real tear, she also saw it too.

She let one drop on her fingertip, then her widened even more, she said, "No what's happening to me?"

We all had to laugh out loud because she was acting so stupid right now, she then looked up, looked around, and she said, "What? Why are you all laughing at me?"

I said, "Because ring now you are so acting stupid and don't you even get it you are turning into a witch just like mother here."

Mother said, "Alice honey are you feel all right?"

Alice said, "Why am I here in this school? Who are you all? What I am? Why was I sent to this school? Are you working for the Volturi? Where are we going? Will we go back to the school soon? Can I visit the Cullens? Where are the Cullens at? What is Mr. Dumbledore going to do to the Cullens?"

Wait what?

Who are the Volturi?

I said, "Alice calm down ok take a breath and we will explain everything to you when we get home ok."

She said, "Ok then and so where are we all going anyway?"

I said, "We are going home in the cave."

She said, "You all live in a cave?"

I said, "Well a cave means a house."

She said, "Oh."

Just then father said, "Ok family we're home at least."

Mother said, "Finally home sweet home."

I said, "Yeah finally I get to play my video games."

Then we all got out, and I just ran into the house and I just started playing Halo.


	7. Chapter 7

**ACPOV (Alice Cullen)**

When we were out of the Cullen's sight we inside a big twelve story house, then the boy said, "Mother I think we got the right person this time."

The woman said, "Well Harry introduce yourself."

Ok so his name is Harry Potter I think but why do they need me here with them?

Harry said, "Alice?"

I said, "Yes can I help you?"

The woman said, "I think we should all head on home and we will explain."

I said, "Explain what to me, where is this 'home', who are you, what's going on?"

The man said, "Alice please."

I said, "Ok let me go back to my family please?"

Harry said, "This is your family Alice Potter."

I laught becaues they were telling me a good joke, then when I stopped, I said, "Well then this little family sure knows how to make grate jokes."

The woman said, "No my child we're not joking arround."

What?

Why did she just call me child?

I only allow Esme to call me that?

The man said, "Now come let us go home."

I said, "Wait is that you Harry Potter?"

Harry said, "Yes it is me."

So me, Harry, the woman, and the man went outside again, into a car, and then that's when I knew they were takeing me from my family.

While in the car Harry said, "Alice?"

I looked at Harry with such pitty and I said, "_What_?"

Then Harry said, "This must be strange to you but I am Harry Potter, these two poeple are our parents, their names are Lilly and James Potter, and you are my twin, and their daughter."

My eyes widened, what?

James?

As in Victoria's mate?

I thought we had killed him already?

Why is he still alive?

Shouldn't he be dead by now?

OH NO!

I said, "So you mean you were the boy who I was talking to on the phone that last time? And _James you should have at least been killed by now why are you still alive_?"

Harry just nodded, and I said, "Can I at least my family?"

Then Harry said, "Alice you can't call them that, in fact they were never your _so-called-family_, you are a Potter not a _Cullen_!"

I was sad, I turned to the window, and they all heard me sobbing, then I saw a tear, it was a real tear.

I let one drop on my fingertip, then my eyes widened even more.

How can this be?

What's happening to me?

I hope I am not turning human?

How can this be?

I said, "No! I can't be one won has the power to cry. What's happening to me?"

Then they all had to laugh out loud, so I then looked up, looked around, and I said, "What? Why are you all laughing at me?"

Harry said, "Because ring now you are so acting stupid and don't you even get it you are turning into a witch just like mother here."

Wait what?

What?

Did he just say I am turnine into a witch?

I am a VAMPIRE!

Stupid poeple.

The woman said, "Alice honey are you feel all right?"

I said, "Why am I here in this school? Who are you all? What I am? Why was I sent to this school? Are you working for the Volturi? Where are we going? Will we go back to the school soon? Can I visit the Cullens? Where are the Cullens at? What is Mr. Dumbledore going to do to the Cullens?"

Harry said, "Alice calm down ok take a breath and we will explain everything to you when we get home ok."

I said, "Ok then and so where are we all going anyway?"

Harry said, "We are going home in the cave."

What?

Are they even alowed to live in a cave?

Who has a cave for a home?

I said, "You all live in a cave?"

Harry said, "Well a cave means a house."

I said, "Oh."

Just then the man said, "Ok family we're home at least."

The woman said, "Finally home sweet home."

Harry said, "Yeah finally I get to play my video games."

So dumb.

Then we all got out, and I started to go into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**JHPOV (Jasper Hale)**

When we had arrived at the school, I saw a little family standing in the front of a big large group who were clapping for us.

Bella said, "Holy shit man I think we just arrived at a _soon-to-be-Volturi_ school, Alice are you sure we're at the right school?"

Alice said, "I agree with you at that one and Bella yes I am sure."

I said, "Alice I think you should stay beside me at all times ok."

Alice said, "You know I always will Jasper."

Then the boats had stopped in front of the little family, we all got out of the boats, then Carlisle said, "Ok so from now on I want everyone to act human all right."

Then we all nodded, then I saw him, he looked just like Alice but now she's a vampire, he had short black hair just like her, he had pale skin, blue eyes, hart-shape face just like her, and he was short just like her.

Just then a man with a long white beered came out from the group, then he had stopped just beside the little family, then he turned to us and he said, "Welcome first-years! Welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry! My name is Albus Dumbledore. But please be free to call me Mr. Dumbledore."

Carlisle said, "Hi my name is Carlisile Cullen and this is my family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice."

Just then everyone including the little family gasped when Carlisile had said Alice's name.

What?

Why did everyone gasped when Carlisle said Alice's name?

That's not right.

Then Mr. Dumbledore said, "Oh my! Well can we see one of your family members please?"

Carlsile said, "Sure who would you like to see."

Then someone said, "Well then I think we should pick Alice."

Wait what?

Why do these people want my Pixie for?

What did she ever do?

Then I moved to the front of Alice, and I said, "No! I won't let any of you touch her!"

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Please it is vary importent?"

Carlisle said, "Jasper please let her go."

Edward said, "It will be alright Jasper just let her go."

So I moved out of the way and Mr. Dumbledore walked up to Alice, he said, "Alice?"

Wait what?

How did he know her name?

Then Alice said, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Mr. Dumbledore said, "Please come with me my dear one."

What?

Is this man crazy?

Ok what's going on here?

How dose he know her name?

So she took Mr. Dumbledore's arm, when she took her first step out of the Cullen family, the little family ran over to her, took her into their hands then they all just ran away from the big crowed and us who were trying to get her back.

And then I never saw my crazy, little, pixie vampire again after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**ACPOV (Alice Cullen)**

When I had went into the home I just went to the bathroom in wich I had found right alway, locked the door, looked at myself in the mirror, and I saw what was happening.

I had now blue eyes, and everything else was just the same, well not everything I also started to act different as well, my whole body was suddenly warm, my hands were now able to do something normal, my feet walked slower then when I had used to walked faster, and I also felt something pumping inside me.

What is happening to me?

Why do I have a hart?

Why is there blood inside of me?

Then I had a phone call, so I looked at the ID and it read _Jasper Hale_.

I was about to answer it when I had rememberd Harry's words: _Alice you can't call them that, in fact they were never your so-called-family, you are a Potter not a Cullen_.

So I just left it ringing and I started to understand why I was sent here, I was sent here because of the Potters and Harry's right I was never a Cullen, I am a Potter, I am the twin sister of Harry, and the daughter of Lilly and James Potter.

But what about the Cullens?

What about them?

How are they takening this?

What about Nessie?

She will be sad because her Aunt Alice left her for good.

Who will be right there beside Jasper?

How will the Cullens move on?

So I just left the bathroom, then went into Harry's room, he was playing Halo, and I said, "Oh. My. God. I love that game!"

He jumped at the sound of my voice, he turned around and when he saw me, he smiled, and he said, "Well then I guess I'm not the only twin who likes Halo than. Want to play?"

I said, "Sure."

So Harry restarted the game, and we played for hours and hours untill finally Lilly said, "Guys come on lets go get Alice some _new cloes_ for school."

I said, "Ok mother."

Harry said, "See I told you guys she would return back to her old self, now come on sister."

I giggle, then I said, "Harry but what about the Cullens?"

Harry said, "Don't worry about them besides here you are home with you _real_ family."

I said, "Yeah that's true but what they know it's me when we first get to the school?"

He said, "Ok so when they're arround just act like you were theirs, and when we're at home you can acted normal again ok."

I said, "Ok that's a grate plan."

So we all went shopping, but while we were shopping we kept on running into the Cullens.

So finally at our last stop we thought that we had lost them but once again there they were and when Jasper saw me, he told the rest of the Cullens to look at what he was seeing, and when everyone in the family saw me.

Jasper came running up to me, and he said, "Hey pixie."

Harry said in my ear, "Ok here's act 1 now just act like how you were when you were _theirs_."

I nodded, and I said, "Hey Jasper, sorry I didn't get to answere your call I might have missed it."

Emmett said, "Yo Alice are you going to came back to the family becaues I think we might need to have someone worrn us about _you-know-who_?"

Harry said, "Ok so just tell them that you will be back into their family soon."

I smiled and I said, "Guys don't worry I will be back _home_ when I am done shopping ok I had found some cool stuff here."

Bella said, "I think Nessie would want to have you home again because you know how she acts when you're not home Alice."

I said, "Ok so just tell her that I will be _home_ when she wakes up."

Esme said, "When will you return home?"

I said, "Maybe tonight."

Rosalie said, "I need someone to help me get back at Bella and Edward so can you hurry home so I can get back at them?"

I said, "Ok I will try to hurry _home_."

Carlisle said, "Please Alice."

I said, "Ok _dad_ I will try to hurry _home_."

Edward said, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE US AGAIN ALICE CULLEN!"

Then finally I said, "WELL TRY TO BE GOOD THIS TIME!"

And while this was going on they all came up to me, hugged, kissed, and were also glad to finally have me back into their family.

But they didn't know I had changed, they didn't know the real truth yet, they didn't know I was not one of them, they didn't know I was a witch, and Jasper didn't know I had move on to another life, another world, and another family.

Then as we were leving I said, "That was so stupid of me, I mean at least _they_ will never know."

Harry said, "I know right Alice."


	10. Chapter 10

**JHPOV (Jasper Hale)**

When I had saw my Pixie there in the first store I was so happy, but then when she saw us, she said, "Um... mother, father look over there."

Wait what?

What happened to her?

Why is she calling them mother and father?

Who are they?

What happened to my pixie?

Where did she go?

Why isn't Alice with us?

Then Edward said, "Jasper what the heck?"

I said, "Look over there."

Then when everyone looked, they all turned back to me, and Emmett said, "Yo Jasper where?"

When I looked they were gone.

Where did she go?

Where did my pixie go?

So we left, and then at our last stop I saw she again.

This time I made sure everyone look.

When I looked again they were still there, so I ran over to her, and I said, "Hey pixie."

The boy beside her said to her, "Ok here's act 1 now just act like how you were when you were theirs."

She nodded, then she said, "Hey Jasper, sorry I didn't get to answere your call I might have missed it."

What? Wait what?

Why didn't she just call back?

Where was she anyway?

Emmett said, "Yo Alice are you going to came back to the family becaues I think we might need to have someone worrn us about _you-know-who_?"

Then the boys beside her said into her ear, "Ok so just tell them that you will be back into their family soon."

She smiled and she said, "Guys don't worry I will be back _home_ when I am done shopping ok I had found some cool stuff here."

Bella said, "I think Nessie would want to have you home again because you know how she acts when you're not home Alice."

She said, "Ok so just tell her that I will be _home_ when she wakes up."

Esme said, "When will you return home?"

She said, "_Maybe tonight_."

Rosalie said, "I need someone to help me get back at Bella and Edward so can you hurry home so I can get back at them?"

She said, "Ok I will try to hurry _home_."

Carlisle said, "Please Alice."

She said, "Ok _dad_ I will try to hurry _home_."

Edward said, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE US AGAIN ALICE CULLEN!"

Then finally she said, "WELL TRY TO BE GOOD THIS TIME UNLESS YOU WANT THEM COMEING OVER AGAIN!"

And while this was going on we all had came up to her, hugged, kissed, and were also glad to finally have her back into the family.

But we didn't that she was different, it was like she was a part of this dumb wizardry and witchcraft world.

And she was also acting like she was a part of this world.

I mean from the moment I saw her again she looked different, she had blue eyes, her walking was slow, and she also had a hartbeat.

WAIT A _HARTBEAT_?

How can this be?

Who is she?

What did this little family do?

Why?

When she left with the little family, we all heard her say to the boy, "That was so stupid of me, I mean at least _they_ will never know."

The boy said, "I know right Alice."

Wait what?

Never know?

Never know about what?

Who are _they_?


	11. Chapter 11

**JHPOV (Jasper Hale)**

What was going on here?

Why was Alice acting different?

Who was she with?

How come she didn't call me back?

How come she was acting like she never knew us anymore?

Who did she mean by _they_?

When we had returned to the dorms after shopping, I said, "Cullens meet me in my room."

When everyone was in my room, I said, "Ok did any of you saw how Alice was acting when we saw her at our last stop when she was with that little family?"

Everyone nodded, Carlisle said, "Yeah she was also saying stuff that none of us would here from her."

Emmett said, "And what about the boy that was saying things in her ear, I mean what was all that about anyway?"

Edward said, "His thoughts were like: she is no longer a part of your so-called-family, she is not a Cullen, she was never a part of your family, you took her away from us, and when Jasper said her name he was thinking like she was like this twin sister of his. And also who the heck is Alice Potter anyway? And who has the last name Potter?"

Esme said, "Hey did any of you see what she looked like when we were all arround her and the boy?"

Rosalie said, "I hope she isn't something that we all don't know about, I mean we all know she's a vampire right?"

Everyone nodded, then Bella said, "Hey did any of you here her say 'mother and father' at our first stop?"

I said, "That was the resone why I told everyone to look where I had pointed but when I looked back over there they were gone."

Everyone said, "Sorry Jasper."

Carlisle said, "Ok so we need to talk to Alice alone but how are we all going to get her alone?"

I said, "Did any of you here her say 'that was so stupid of me, I mean at least _they_ will never know.' Who was she talking about anyway? What did she also mean about someone not knowing about something? What do you all think about that one?"

Carlisle said, "Do you guys think she was talking about the little family?"

I said, "No it can't be them because she was with them when she said that."

Esme said, "I don't know."

Rosalie said, "Yeah me either."

Emmett said, "I agree with mom and Rosalie."

Edward said, "I agree with them also."

Bella had this feeling like she knew what was going on with Alice and the little family, so she said, "I kind of think she was talking about us."

Everyone looked at her, then they looked at each other, then Carlisle said, "Maybe but we need to get her alone and talk to her."

I said, "Ok so here's the plan we will all change our schedules to match hers, then we can try to kidnap her, then we can bring her here, and we can talk to her here."

Then everyone nodded and left.

When I was alone I could only think of one thing.

And that was: I was loseing my mate or had my mate been gone her whole life?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**APPOV (Alice Potter)**

When we got back home from shopping, Harry said, "What was all that about anyway?"

I said, "I don't know, maybe they still think I'm still apart of their family."

Then I had a phone call, so I looked at the ID, and it read: _UNKNOWN_

I said, "Harry I will be in my room ok, I have to take this."

He said, "Ok sister."

So I went upstairs, into a room, closed, locked the door, then I answered my phone and I said, "Hello?"

Someone said: **Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen and I was just wondering if Alice Cullen is there?**

OH NO!

I said, "Un.. my name is Alice Potter."

Carlisle said: **Ok listen up you, I don't care if you are someone else do you hear me, now what I want you to do is leave your so-called-family, then I want you to go to where the boats were at, and then call me at this number and I will tell you what to do next.**

I said, "Ok then."

He said: **Good girl Alice Cullen and never tell no one.**

Then he hung up, and I thought, no.

Why do they want me for?

I am not a vanpire anymore.

So I just sneeked out of my room, out of the house, went to where Carlisle told me to go.

But I didn't know that Harry was following me.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**JHPOV (Jasper Hale)**

When Carlisle told all of us that Alice was coming here at the boat deck.

We were all at the place where the boats had stopped and my pixie had disappeared from us.

Well we were actually hiding, soon we can kidnap her from the little family, and we can take her to our dorm, and there we can talk to her about what's going on here with her and the litter family.

When she arrived we all crowed around her, she looked shocked to see all seven of us around her, but I mean come on here we are all vampires.

So we took her, but she didn't scream because I had used my power on her to make her feel like she belonged, and to also make her mine, we all went back to the dorm finally we all had put her down so that she can walk, but she had to stay beside me, then we all went upstaris into my room, then when were all in my room.

Then I finally said, "Tell us."

She looked around, then all of us took a step towards her, then she backed away from us, but we were all in a circle around her so their was nothing she could do.

Then I said, "Alice?"

She said, "Oh no I better get home right now, and oh yay Draco is coming over at our house and I want to see him again."

Who?

Draco?

What kind of name is that?

Then Edward said, "Alice please?"

She said, "I think I should show you all."

I said, "Well."

So we all moved out of the way, then she ran as fast as she could out the door, and she said, "Harry RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! THEY'RE COMMING!"

Then we all heard the boy say, "ALICE POTTER! WHY WERE YOU IN THERE!"

Alice said, "I don't know, I think it was because I had a phone call from someone named Carslile Cullen."

The boy said, "SISTER COME ON LET'S GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE DRACO IS THE FIRST ONE AT HOME AGAIN!"

Then they left.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**


End file.
